A Pink Colour Between Bliss and Sin
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: Mempunyai pacar sesempurna Park Sehun belum membuat Baekhyun puas. Maka dari itu, saat paman sang pacar sekaligus mantan pacarnya mengajak 'affair' dengannya, Baekhyun mengalami dilema/CHANBAEK! MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1 - Mistake Begin

**Tittle : A Pink Colour Between Bliss and Sin**

Cast : Papa Yeol, Mama Baek, Dedek Sehun

a/n : Bisa dianggap prolog karena masih pendek. Jika ada yang minat silahkan hubungi Chanyeol ya, minta jatah ;D..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, amal apa yang diperbuat Sehun sampai dia punya pacar semanis Baekhyun?" Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar sang ibu yang menggodanya. Membuat semua orang yang tengah duduk melingkar di meja makan itu tidak tahan untuk menertawakan tingkah kekanakan Sehun.

"Ma, aku kan juga tampan. Memangnya Baekhyun tidak beruntung apa, punya pacar setampan ini?" ucap Sehun sedikit merajuk. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil menanggapi candaan Sehun. Sementara Ayah dan Ibu Sehun yang masih menggoda anaknya itu, Baekhyun melirik ke arah samping, di mana ada sepasang mata bulat yang diam-diam memandanginya. Baekhyun tersenyum misterius lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke pangkal paha lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Uhukk.." Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyum gelinya saat pria itu tersedak. Ia menarik kembali tangannya lalu meraih segelas air, menyerahkannya pada lelaki tinggi itu. Ibu dan ayah Sehun, nenek Sehun, dan Sehun sendiri tampak terkejut saat melihat lelaki itu terbatuk.

"Paman Chanyeol pelan-pelan dong kalau makan," ucap Sehun memperingatkan. "Atau Paman grogi ya bersebelahan dengan lelaki cantik?"

Chanyeol tertawa canggung setelahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. "Iya. Hati-hati ya Hun, takutnya Baekhyun malah terpesona padaku."

"Enak saja." Sehun memasang wajah cemberut, "Memangnya Baekhyun mau dengan om-om sepertimu?"

Seketika semua yang berada di meja makan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Baekhyun, seolah menunggu jawaban dari lelaki manis itu. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, lelaki dengan mata bulat, hidung mancung, dan bibir seksi itu tengah menaikturunkan alisnya, menggodanya. Baekhyun akui gen dari kakek dan nenek Sehun sangat bagus hingga bisa menghasilkan lelaki-lelaki tampan seperti mereka.

"Mau tidak, Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol mengambil alih Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia tertawa canggung lalu menggaruk tengkuknya sesekali.

"Mau, lah. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak Park Chanyeol?" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Semuanya tertawa saat mendengar protesan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Anak itu sungguh tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Tapi tanpa diketahui, ini semua memang bukanlah candaan.

.

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Sudahlah, Hun. Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi. Masa kau mau marah padaku terus seperti ini?" Baekhyun membujuk Sehun yang sedang merajuk. Anak itu memang hobi sekali merajuk, satu dari sekian banyak tingkah kekanakan yang dimiliki Sehun.

Saat ini Sehun sedang mengantar Baekhyun untuk pulang ke apartemennya, namun Sehun masih saja memasang wajah cemberut dari rumah sampai sekarang. Baekhyun sampai tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang dewasa yang bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Namun di samping itu, Baekhyun menyukai Sehun karena Sehun selalu suka dimanjakan dan memanjakannya, selalu menurut padanya dan yang paling penting tidak pelit menggesekkan _credit card_ untuknya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini Baekhyun harus mengeluarkan jurus khusus. "Kalau kau seperti ini lebih baik kau biarkan aku pulang sendirian. Biarkan aku mau diculik atau diperkosa preman!"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sedangkan Sehun melirik Baekhyun yag malah balik merajuk padanya. Huh, kenapa malah saling merajuk begini, sih?!

Akhirnya Sehun luluh juga. "Duh iya, iya. Aku maafkan." Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. "Tapi kau tidak benar-benar mau berpaling pada Pamanku kan, sayang?"

"Tidak janji!"

"Yah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Iya-iya sini cium dulu."

Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya saat Baekhyun mencium pipinya. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya saat sudah berada di depan apartemen Baekhyun. "Cium lagi"

Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun melepaskan _seatbelt-_ nya dan mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun sempat tertawa melihat gerakan cepat Baekhyun sebelum melingkarkan tanganya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun dan membalas ciumannya.Tidak sampai semenit Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun.

"Sudah ya, sampai jumpa, Sehun!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di luar mobil sambil menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Sehun sudah tidak terlhat olehnya lagi. Belum sempat berbalik untuk masuk ke apartementnya, suara mobil yang mendekat ke arahnya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Ketika ia menoleh, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum dengan sangat tampan sambil melambai ke arahnya. "Hai, Baekhyun. Ingin pergi denganku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda dan tidak punya alasan untuk menolak tawaran menggiurkan yang disajikan untuknya.

"Jadi, sekarang memacari bocah seperti Sehun, huh?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya; fokus mengemudi. Yang ditanya pun hanya terkekeh sambil terus memperhatikan lelaki tampan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Selama dia mau menggesekkan credit card-nya untukku, bagiku tak masalah." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendengus, ia tersenyum miring. Melihat itu, Baekhyun melarikan tangannya ke arah paha hanyeol, bergerak halus menuju selangkangan lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun, hm?" pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak Baekhyun hiraukan. Chanyeol melirik ke arah bawah, di mana tangan Baekhyun meremas penisnya yang masih terbalut celana. Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai lalu melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Setelah tiba di tempat yang di anggapnya sepi, Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bagaimana jika perbuatanmu ini membuat mobil ini menabrak sesuatu atau akh – "

"Maka kita akan mati dalam kenikmatan, Tuan Park," jawab Baekhyun sembari menarik turun zipper celana bahan Chanyeol, mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari celana dalamnya lalu menggenggam pangkal penis lelaki tinggi itu dengan telapak tangan lentiknya.

"Fuck! Kemampuanmu yang satu ini selalu di asah ya, Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol sambil terengah, menarik dagu Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu menatapnya, lalu mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol masih sangat mengingat rasa yang ia cecap setiap kali menyesap bibir ini, seperti saat yang lalu. Baekhyun selalu bisa merespon ciumannya dengan baik. Lidah Baekhyun bermain-main di atas bibir Chanyeol lalu melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Baekhyun masih bekerja di bawah sana, bergerak naik turun dari ujung sampai pangkal penis Chanyeol, sesekali meremas _twinsbal_ l-nya, membuat Chanyeol mengerang tidak sabar karena hasratnya sudah mencapai puncak. Chanyeol membuka kancing celana Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru lalu meremas pantatnya yang lembut, membuat lelaki mungil itu terengah dan melepas ciumannya.

"Chanyeol, aku butuh kau di dalamku." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol untuk melepas celananya sendiri. "Ugh, aku benci seks di tempat yang sempit."

Chanyeol tertawa selagi Baekhyun menurunkan posisi jok hingga sepenuhnya miring, sebelum Baekhyun bangkit, Chanyeol sudah mengambil posisi di atas tubuhnya dan mengangkanginya. "Wow, kau bergerak dengan cepat, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh di perotongan leher dan bahu Baekhyun, mengecupi kulit putih yang sekarang berkilat keringat. Sementara Baekhyun mendesah di telinga Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya secara acak.

"Ah... Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit saat jari-jari Chanyeol bermain di lubangnya, ia menarik wajah Chanyeol lalu menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan kuat, matanya terpejam sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kau cukup diam saja dan nikmati ini, Byun," ucap Chanyeol sebelum memindahkan kaki kanan Baekhyun ke pundaknya, lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya, menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan sekali hentak, Baekhyun menjerit sedangkan Chanyeol menggeram.

" _Fuck fuck fuck_!"

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol bermain di puting Baekhyun dari luar pakaiannya, kemeja Baekhyun sama sekali belum terlepas. Baekhyun tidak sampai berpikir tentang seberapa kusut kemejanya sekarang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol berubah semakin cepat saat Baekhyun menjerit memintanya untuk melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam. Chanyeol meraih kedua kaki Baekhyun lalu meluruskannya ke atas, membuat gerakannya lebih mudah dan lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, hm?" Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol bertambah cepat. Bibir Chanyeol mengecupi betis hingga paha Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang tidak karuan. " _You like it, right?"_

"Aaaaah! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mencapai pelepasannya, napas Baekhyun berantakan. Ia dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan, lelaki tinggi itu tersenyu puas melihat wajah sayu Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat seksi. Dengan gerakan terburu, Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun, menurunkan kedua kaki Baekhyun lalu melebarkannya. Baekhyun mendelik saat Chanyeol kembali menghujamnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak kurang dari sebelumnya. Desahan mereka terus bersahutan sampai mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih layak lanjutkah?

FF NC pertamaku, haha aku buat ini ngga ada niat sama sekali. Maapkeun karena amburadul. Kalo baca mah gampang, bikinnya itu susah wkk xD

Update bareng Pupuputri, Baekbychuu, SilvieVienoy96, Oh Yuri, RedApplee, PrincePink, Railash61, Hyurien92, Park Ayoung, Byun Min Hwa, Myka Reien, JongTakGu88, dan Sayaka Dini.

Happy Birthday buat Sayaka Dini, kacangpolongman, Pupuputri, juga Oh Yuri. Wish ya all the best!

Malem minggu kalian panen ff ya!

See ya! I love you~


	2. Chapter 2 - Long Time Ago

FULL OF FLASHBACK

 **WARNING RATED M SCENE**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang aku yakin walaupun tulisan warning-nya udah di-bold dan pake kapital, yang dibawah umur tetep aja baca aja, haha xD

.

.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal untuk ke sekian kalinya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin _full body_ di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak melepas sweater yang baru saja ia pakai dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Baekhyun mengambil sweater putih yang dipenuhi dengan bulu halus di setiap kainnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun bertingkah seperti ini. Ia sedang naksir seseorang. Tetangga apartemennya. Park Chanyeol namanya. Lelaki tinggi dengan surai _dark brown_ , mata bulat dan panjang, hidung mancung juga suaranya seksi. Dari segi fisik, Chanyeol itu tipe Baekhyun sekali, maka dari itu Baekhyun sampai tidak tahan untuk ingin selalu tampil menawan di depan taksirannya. Taksiran atau pacar? Entahlah, yang penting Baekhyun nyaman dengan perhatian lelaki itu kepadanya.

Baekhyun itu suka sekali jika digoda oleh tetangganya. Maka dari itu ia sengaja 'menampakkan' diri di depan Chanyeol di jam lelaki itu pulang dari pekerjaannya magang.

"Wah, manis sekali kau, baby? Ingin kemana?" Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan baik saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinganya. Ketika ia menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol, ia mendapati dada terbalut kemeja ketat di hadapannya; itu dada Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Tidak kemana-mana."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban ketus Baekhyun. Sudah kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk menjadi malu-mau mau, dan Chanyeol mengetahui itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya lembut untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ke sini, kan, tujuanmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup. Hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun gerah di cuaca sedingin ini. Dua jari Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun, cuma sekali, padahal Baekhyun ingin lagi. "Kau pakai lipstik?"

"Tidak..." jawab Baekhyun, lalu menekuk bibirnya sendiri ke dalam.

"Bohong." Chanyeol menarik lembut dagu Baekhyun hingga bibir Baekhyun terbuka. "Aku lebih suka yang polos, biarkan aku membersihkannya." Itu kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum lidahnya terulur menggesek bibir atas Baekhyun dari pangkal sampai ujung, begitu juga dengan bibir bawahnya. Kaki Baekhyun bergetar dan nafasnya memberat menerima perlakuan sensual dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukanlah cinta pertama, bukan ciuman pertama, bukan pacar pertama, bukan juga seks pertamanya, tapi Chanyeollah yang membangkitkan sisi liar dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun selalu rindu ingin disentuh oleh lelaki tinggi itu, mendamba ciumannya. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan perasaan dan hasrat seperti ini, maka dari itu Baekhyun enggan untuk menjauh dari pria tinggi yang punya bibir surga ini.

Nafas Baekhyun kian memberat, tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu merendahkan tubuhnya lagi. Karena kesal Chanyeol hanya menggodanya dengan bermain-main di permukaan bibir si mungil, Baekhyun menarik lidah Chanyeol dengan bibirnya dan menyesapnya keras.

"Ya Tuhaan..." Chanyeol mengerang, mendorong Baekhyun ke sofa hingga terlentang. Si mungil menatapnya dengan tatapan terseksi yang pernah ia lihat. "Kenapa bocah SMA bisa semenggoda ini, hah?"

Satu lutut Chanyeol menekuk dan ia tempatkan di antara kaki Baekhyun, ia menunduk dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun sekali lahap. Telapak tangan Chanyeol menggesek dada Baekhyun berkali-kali hingga Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya.

"Ch-Chanyeol... ugh," lirih Baekhyun, ia kewalahan. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh Chanyeol juga, maka dari itu ia membawa tangannya untuk membuat semua kancing kemeja Chanyeol terlepas, lalu menyentuh dada Chanyeol yang liat.

Lutut Chanyeol bergerak lembut di selangkangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan melepas ciumannya untuk mendesah. Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sampai leher. Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas sweater putih yang susah payah Baekhyun pilih hanya untuk bertemu lelaki tinggi ini.

Baekhyun kembali memekik dan mengulum bibirnya sendiri saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak melingkar di pinggir putingnya, sesekali bibirnya memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu sebelum menyesap putingnya yang menegang. Baekhyun merasa panas bukan main, gairahnya bangkit dengan cepat, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya agar paha Chanyeol menggesek selangkangannya.

"Wow Byun Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Baekhyun dan mendekatkannya ke wajah si mungil, memberikan hembusan nafas terburu yang membuat hasrat Baekhyun kian meningkat. Pancaran di mata baekhyun membuat kejantanan chanyeol kian menegang.

"Kau ingin ini?" Chanyeol menggesekkan pinggulnya di pinggul Baekhyun, membuat penis mereka yang masih tertutup celana saling bergesekkan. "Ini, hah?"

"Aaahh, ya Chanyeol.. Ngghh."

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan memindahkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia memajumundurkan pinggulnya dengan kasar ke pinggul Chanyeol, berkali-kali karena ia merasakan nikmat di penisnya. Chanyeol mengerang di lehernya sambil menempatkan jilatan di sana.

"Aaaaah, lagi, Chanyeollhh... Ah!" desahan Baekhyun makin tak terkendali saat Chanyeol ikut menggerakkaan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga celana keduanya basah karena sperma.

 **.**

 **OooO**

 **.**

"Kau meniduri bocah SMA, Chanyeol? Sudah tidak waras?" Chanyeol memasang kancing celananya sambil menguap, pura-pura mengabaikan pria paruh baya yang sedang berteriak kepadanya. "Kau itu sudah magang di perusahaan, calon pemimpin perusahaan. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal memalukan – "

"Seks itu bukan hal memalukan."

" – tapi tidak dengan bocah juga, bodoh!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan duduknya dari sang ayah saat ia tahu bahwa beliau akan menoyor kepalanya. Ia berdecak kesal dan menatap kesal pada ayahnya. "Memangnya kenapa Yah, kan hanya untuk bermain. Lagipula aku tidak memperkosanya, kan?"

"Terserah! Awas saja jika kau sampai terlibat kasus pelecehan seksual atau apa, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu, bocah."

"Bicaramu seperti tega membunuhku saja."

 **.**

 **OooO**

 **.**

"Penisnya panjang sekali, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti juga akan menyukainya jika merasakannya!" Baekhyun dengan semangat menceritakan pengalaman seksnya dengan sang pacar. Temannya, Kyungsoo, sampai mual rasanya karena demi apa, mereka sedang berada di kantin dan sedang makan siang. "Ah, mana rela aku jika kau ditiduri Chanyeol. Tidaaaak!"

"Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan penisnya apa?" Kyungsoo menanggapi Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan, karena percuma jika ditegurpun, Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti.

"Dia juga tampan, baik, banyak uang, dan mesum. Ah, mesumnya disembunyikan saja." Mata Baekhyun selalu berbinar saat menceritakan pacarnya, membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega untuk menginterupsi curhatan temannya itu. "Ayo main ke apartemenku, sekalian kukenalkan padanya."

Disinilah mereka sekarang, atas bujukan – paksaan- dari si manis Baekhyun, mereka sedang memasakkan makanan kesukaan Chanyeol, sup iga sapi. Setelah ribut sana-sini karena kerjaan Baekhyun hanya mempersulit Kyungsoo, akhirnya tibalah mereka di depan apartemen Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat Baekhyun yang dengan semangat memencet bel berkali-kali.

"Chanyeol sedang apa sih, kenapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri. Saat jari telunjuknya berniat memencet bel lagi, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang bertelanjang dada, tangan pria itu sedang sibuk memasang handuk di pinggulnya.

Baekhyun memasang senyum manisnya sebelum menyadari akan keseksian pacarnya yang dilihat oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau habis mandi, Chanyeol? Cepatlah ganti baju," perintah Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Baek?!" teriak Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun sudah melepaskan tangannya, saat ia membuka mata, pacar Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengabaikan kemarahan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemen pacarnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo mendengus saat melihat Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen orang lain dan menuju ke ruangan yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah dapur.

Setelah meletakkan makanan di dapur, Baekhyun berniat menyusul Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar Chanyeol dan mengintip, punggung lebar Chanyeol terlihat di pandangan Baekhyun. lelaki itu terlihat sedang memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya. Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ada kelinci kecil yang masuk ke terowongan orang tanpa ijin." Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat Chanyeol, ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya saat Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku membawa temanku, Chanyeol," adu Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Kenapa kau membawa temanmu kemari?"

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada pacarku," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bangga. Ia membantu Chanyeol mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Pacar? Aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. "Ya terserahmu mau menganggap aku apa."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengancingkan kemeja Chanyeol. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran. "Memangnya kau tidak menganggapku pacarmu?"

"Pacar?" Chanyeol tertawa garing. Ia mengambil celana bahan dan memakainya. "Biasanya bocah sepertimu memang masih suka bermain pacar-pacaran, kan?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam. Tiba-tiba telinganya berdengung, tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit, tiba-tiba merasa marah bukan main, semuanya serba tiba-tiba. Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya kosong saat ia tengah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya menganggapku bocah, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun ingin memukul Chanyeol, namun ia merasakan tangannya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan. "Kau menganggap orang yang hampir setiap hari kau tiduri sebagai bocah?"

Baekhyun menghindar saat Chanyeol berniat menyentuh wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa? Aku tidak memperkosamu, kan? Malah sering kau yang menggodaku duluan. Kenapa kau mengungkit kegiatan seks kita?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun bertambah pusing, merasa marah bukan main. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku sayang padamu, Chanyeol. Aku kira kau juga merasakan itu."

"Aku – "

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Baekhyun enggan peduli, tapi sosok wanita dengan surai hitam panjang yang tengah menggunakan bathrobe membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Wanita itu jelas seorang wanita yang dewasa, dari anggunnya ia berjalan mendekati mereka, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kecemburuan menguar dari jiwanya.

"Oh, inikah bocah SMA pemilik baju di lemarimu Chanyeol? Lucu sekali~" senyum wanita itu sangat cantik, tapi membuat luka yang Baekhyun punya kian melebar. "Aku ingin punya anak yang seperti ini, Chanyeol. Semoga usaha kita berhasil ya, hihi~"

Kikikan wanita di hadapannya tidak Baekhyun hiraukan, ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menanggapi wanita itu. "Spermaku kan kualitas terbaik, pasti bisa menghasilkan yang lebih manis dari Baekhyun."

Baekhyun harap ia tuli, buta, atau lenyap sekalian saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, dia tunanganku, namanya – "

Daripada hancur karena mendengar Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih memilih berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol, meninggalkan cintanya, meninggalkan hasratnya, meninggalkan taksirannya, meninggalkan pacar sepihaknya.

Baekhyun hanya baru mengetahui jika cinta bisa sesakit ini. Dunia bisa sekejam ini. Tuhan bisa setidak adil ini.

Chanyeol membuatnya sadar akan semua itu.

 _Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang membuatku merasakan cinta yang berbeda. Bukan dengan dia aku pertama merasakan cinta, bukan dengan dia aku berciuman dan bercinta untuk pertama kalinya, tapi dengannyalah aku merasakan bahagianya menjadi Baekhyun di dunia ini. Cara dia menatapku, cara dia tersenyum padaku, cara dia menyentuh dan menciumku, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa membuatku seperti ini. Ayah dan ibuku, teman, sahabat, bahkan pacarku yang dulu tidak memberikan yang Chanyeol berikan padaku. Dia tidak sepenuhnya serba baik, dia juga tidak selalu lembut padaku, terkadang memarahiku juga, tapi aku selalu menyukainya dan nyaman bersamanya._

 _Tidak pernah terpikirkan aku bisa merasakan perasaan sayang sebesar ini. Aku baru tahu jika perasaan sayang bisa bertumbuh semegah ini._

 _ **Chanyeol, apakah akhirku berada di pelukanmu?**_

 **.**

 **OooO**

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol, apakah akhirku berada di pelukanmu?**_

Entah kenapa aku suka kalimat itu...

Thanks buat yang udah ngikutin dan komen juga **. I Love you ALL so much!**

Buat Kak Brida yang kucinta. Cielaah.. this is for you~ ngetik sejam lebih jadi sorry kalau masih pendek..

Tertanda

Author kurbel wkkkk xD


	3. Chapter 3 - Second Mistake

**WARNING!**

 **MATURE CONTENT!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bilang dia suka saat terbangun di antara perut dan dadaku saat pagi hari. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah mengeluh saat mendapati wajahnya menempel pada rusukku seperti saat ini. Aku menyayangi Sehun, dia baik dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Kami berada di umur yang sama tapi dia selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, walaupun sebenarnya dialah yang sering bertindak kekanakan.

Chanyeol. Satu lagi lelaki bermarga Park yang berada di antara kehidupan pribadiku. Ya, kalau bisa dikatakan dia mantan pacarku. Bohong bila kukatakan aku sudah melupakannya. Seburuk apapun perbuatannya di masa lalu, bagaimanapun dia pernah aku cintai dengan ketulusanku. Kebaikan dan kasih sayangnya masih terbayang di antara perbuatan buruknya saat meninggalkanku.

Mendapati senyuman Chanyeol di pagi hari di apartemen Sehun bukan menjadi yang pertama untukku. Seperti seminggu yang lalu, dia datang pagi-pagi dengan alasan mengantar berkas Sehun yang tertinggal di kantor cabangnya. Hari ini dia datang lagi dengan alasan ingin berangkat bersama Sehun untuk perjalanan bisnis.

"Pagi, _sugar_ ," bisiknya saat aku berniat kembali ke dalam setelah membukakannya pintu. Dia wangi seperti biasa. Senyumannya manis dan berbahaya.

"Pagi," jawabku pendek. Mood pagiku terkadang buruk. Apalagi sejak pagi aku tiba-tiba teringat perbuatan Chanyeol padaku. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu dan berusaha memaafkannya, tetap saja rasa sakit itu ada. "Sehun masih tidur."

Chanyeol mengikutiku yang berjalan ke arah dapur, karena haus aku mengambil air mineral lalu meneguknya. Aku berjengit kaget saat dingin menerpa daerah dadaku, tepatnya di atas putingku, saat aku menunduk ke bawah, jempol Chanyeol berada di sana, mengelus dengan lembut kaos putih polosku yang terkena tetesan air mineral.

"Lebih bagus lagi jika dia masih tertidur lima belas menit ke depan." Bibir Chanyeol yang berkata di daun telingaku membuatku panas. Dia adalah salah satu lelaki terpanas yang pernah meniduriku. Bohong jika aku katakan aku lelaki sok suci, karena nyatanya aku bergonta-ganti pasangan dan tidak enggan melakukan seks dengan mereka.

Baru kali ini aku melakukan pengkhianatan, walaupun aku sering berhubungan seks, namun itu hanya untuk kekasihku. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda, dia seolah menghancurkan kebencianku terhadap kesetiaan, sesuatu yang dia lakukan terhadapku saat masih bocah dulu, ya, saat ia menganggapku bocah.

Tubuhku memanas saat jemari Chanyeol tidak hanya mengelus putingku, namun mencubitnya pelan lalu mengelusnya kembali. Dia selalu tahu apa yang aku suka, Chanyeol terlalu mengenalku.

Aku berbalik dan meraih wajah Chanyeol agar bibirnya menjangkau bibirku. Bibirnya memagut milikku dengan lembut, aroma mint dari mulut Chanyeol membuatku tersadar bahwa aku baru bangun tidur di rumah kekasihku.

"Aku baru bangun tidur, Yeol," bisikku didepan bibirnya. Ia terkekeh lalu mengecup kecil hidungku. Ketika aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya, dia malah menarik lenganku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur.

"Oh, yang ini juga terbangun, Baek," ucapnya setelah berhasil menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya dengan nakal menekan penisku berkali-kali, tentu saja ia terbangun jika digoda seperti itu!

"Kau mau mati melakukannya di sini? Sehun bisa memergoki kita!" Ucapanku mungkin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol, alih-alih dia melepas kaosku dan menggesekkan bibirnya di sekitar leherku. Oh Chanyeol, kulitnya yang panas benar-benar menghantarkan gairahku sampai ke ujung kepala. Akan menjadi rumit jika Sehun memergoki kami di sini. Maka dari itu aku mendorongnya menjauh dan menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Maka dari itu jangan berisik, sayang." Itu yang diucapnya. Dibalik gairah itu, aku menemukan rasa dingin di balik tatapan matanya.

"Tidak mau."

Dia hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mendekatiku. Tangannya menurunkan zipper celana lalu menarik keluar penisnya yang sudah mengeras. Oh tidak, itu terlihat sangat panas dan aku takut jika tidak bisa menolaknya.

Posisiku yang berada di sudut kamar mandi menyulitkanku. Dengan perlahan ia membimbingku untuk menghadap dinding yang dingin, ia menggesekkan kejantanannya pada belahan pantatku beberapa kali, hingga penisku yang menegang bergesekan dengan dinginnya dinding.

"Chanyeol..."

Dia terus melakukan itu, selalu menggodaku. Pantatku benar-benar sudah panas dan basah karena _pre-cum_ miliknya. Namun dia masih saja memainkan penisnya tanpa benar-benar masuk ke dalamku.

"Ya, Baekhyun." Nafasnya kian memberat. Aku tahu dia juga menahan hasratnya namun bersikap sok mempermainkanku. Dengan sengaja aku menarik sebelah kakiku menekuk ke arah westafel hingga bokongku menekan kejantannya dengan keras.

Chanyeol menggeram, meludah ke jarinya lalu melesakkan jari itu ke dalamku. Dengan posisi kaki yang membuka lebar seperti itu memudahkannya untuk penetrasi. Dua jarinya masuk dengan mudah dan bergerak cepat keluar masuk.

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Maka dari itu aku menarik jari Chanyeol keluar dan mencengkeram penisnya dengan kencang. Dia tertawa sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

Satu tangannya mengunci kedua tanganku dan menariknya ke atas kepala. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya membimbing penisnya masuk ke lubangku. Sial! Saat ia menghentakku dengan keras, nipple dan penisku bergesekan dengan dinding di depanku, antara merasakan nikmat dan sakit.

Penisnya keluar dan masuk kembali ke dalamku, menggesek bokong sampai lubangku dengan kasar dan cepat. Kedua tanganku dilepas dan jemarinya kini meraih wajahku untuk diajaknya berciuman. Karena kakiku mulai terasa sakit, aku menurunkannya dari westafel dan Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak nyaman?" tanyanya sambil melepas penisnya yang masih keras dari lubangku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka seks di tempat yang sempit." Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, menggendong dan mendudukkanku di ujung bath up, tepat di samping keran air hangat.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukai ini, sayang." Aku memperhatikannya saat ia menarik lepas celananya sendiri sambil menatapku sensual. Aku melebarkan kedua pahaku saat ia berlutut di depanku, menciumi pahaku sampai membuatku bergetar karena kenikmatan. Aku menariknya untuk mendekat dan ia kembali mencium bibirku.

Penis Chanyeol kembali menemukan rumahnya dan itu membuatku memekik. Chanyeol tertawa tertahan sambil kembali menghentakku. "Kita akan ketahuan jika kau berteriak seperti itu."

Aku tidak peduli apakah aku terlalu keras berteriak atau tidak saat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kakiku dan penisnya melesak lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Sial! Aku ingin mengambil alih dan menaikinya!

Dia terus menghentakkan penisnya dengan cepat dan dalam dengan geraman rendah yang menyapa telingaku.

Cklek

" **Baekhyun, kau di dalam?"**

.

.

Sehun terbangun dan langsung merasa kosong saat tidak mendapati Baekhyun di sampingnya. Seingatnya Baekhyun menginap disini semalam dan lelaki itu punya kebiasaan bangun siang. Hal itu membuat Sehun bangkit dan mengecek ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya namun tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.

Ketika berjalan melewati dapur, ia melihat botol air mineral yang tergeletak di lantai dengan air yang menggenang di sekitarnya. Itu membuat Sehun mendekat lalu memungutnya. Apakah Baekhyun yang menjatuhkannya? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Baekhyun?"

Ketika ingin mengecek balkon di sebelah dapur, Sehun mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar mandi. Sehun mendekat dan meraih knop pintu itu namun terkunci.

"Baekhyun, kau di dalam?"

Jeda sebentar, namun suasana berubah hening. Membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati.

"Engh, Ya. Sehun." Jeda kembali. "Perutku mulas."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas yang secara tidak sadar ia tahan, merasa lega. Walaupun terkadang Baekhyun pergi dari apartemennya tanpa pamit, namun tetap saja Sehun mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oh, aku akan mempersiapkan obat untukmu."

"Hng.. Thanks Sehun-ah."

.

Cklek

" **Baekhyun, kau di dalam?"**

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah melebarkan matanya dengan wajah pias. "Fuck! Kau mengunci pintunya, kan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol menunduk dan memberi ciuman kupu-kupu di bibir Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya. Setelah membuat Chanyeol menjauh, ia berdehem dan menjawab Sehun yang sepertinya masih berada di depan pintu.

"Engh, Ya. Sehun. Perutku mulas," ucap Baekhyun agak keras. "Bangkit dari atasku, bodoh!" lalu berbisik lirih pada lelaki yang masih mengungkung tubuhnya.

Bukannya bangkit seperti yang Baekhyun perintahkan, Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan hingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah. Ia sempat mendengar suara Sehun namun ia tak benar-benar mengerti apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu.

Masa bodoh, yang penting masalah yang ini dulu tertuntaskan. Maka Baekhyun meraih bahu Chanyeol dan bergerak berlawanan dengan Chanyeol hingga ia mencapai orgasmenya.

.

.

Titit Baekhyun Cute/?

Hai teman, mohon maaf karena update-an yang sangat-sangat terlambat. Tapi sekali update malah bikin NC gini.. kayaknya next chap mau aku fokusin langsung ke konfliknya, so makasih banget kalau masih ada yang mau nunggu..

Update bareng **Brida wu** dan **preciousca**... kalian pasti udah ngikut mereke kan?

Oh ya bagi yang suka PWP, for the first time aku buat itu, ff baru di list story-ku xD

See Ya?


	4. Chapter 4 - Aftertaste

**Tittle : A Pink Colour Between** **Bliss and Sin**

Cast : Papa Yeol, Mama Baek, Dedek Sehun

 **Warning!**

 _Boyxboy! cheating! mature content!_

" _... tatapan mata bulatnya, Baekhyun masih sangat mengenalinya, ingat sampai mati._ "

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke apotek, Baek. Persediaan obat diareku habis." Suara Sehun terdengar dari luar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berusaha mengais oksigen pasca orgasme fantastis mereka, tidak yakin bisa menjawab perkataan Sehun. "Baekhyun, kau tidak pingsan di dalam, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sepertinya menuntut sebuah jawaban, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya dan sedikit berteriak. "Aku baik, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau mencarikanku obat diare."

Ada jeda setelah suara Baekhyun terdengar, lalu Sehun menjawab, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun dengan buru-buru bangkit berdiri, mengambil pakaian miliknya yang tadi terlempar ke lantai. Sayangnya, pakaian itu telah basah. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan santai merapikan kembali pakaian kerjanya sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah memakai _bathrobe_.

" _Fuck_!"

"Jangan mengumpat di pagi hari, sayang."

"Pergilah Chanyeol, bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau?" sentak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berusaha membantu mengikatkan kait _bathrobe_ yang tengah dikenakannya, Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol benar-benar berniat membantunya atau malah sedang menggodanya.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kumau?" Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, entah kenapa merasa kesal padahal dia baru saja merasakan orgasme yang membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Kau terlalu frustasi dengan kehidupan seks-mu. Istrimu lebih sering bertemu dengan model-modelnya daripada suaminya sendiri dan kau menggoda pacar saudaramu," jelas Baekhyun sambil terengah. "Itu yang sedang kau alami, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tahu seharusnya dia tidak marah karena dia pun tidak menolak. Baekhyun bahkan dengan tidak tahu diri menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Tetapi fakta bahwa dia telah berselingkuh dan parahnya dengan mantan pacar yang telah beristri, tiba-tiba membuatnya sesak dan panas. Tidak boleh seharusnya dia sejahat ini.

"Kaupikir ini hanya tentang seks, Baekhyun?" Nada suara Chanyeol berubah, lebih rendah dari biasanya, nyaris berbisik. Namun dinding kamar mandi membuatnya menggema, terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun, terdengar sakit.

"Memang apalagi?" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya, "Apalagi yang diinginkan seseorang yang pernah menyetubuhi seorang bocah yang dibodohi perasaannya hanya untuk main-main?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat rahang Chanyeol mengeras, menggertak. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Persetan jika dia berakhir babak belur karena Chanyeol marah padanya. Yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, marah, kecewa, merasa dimanfaatkan, juga perasaan bersalah menjadi satu. Dia tidak lagi merasakan perasaan manusiawi pada dirinya.

Baekhyun berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi sebelum mendengar suara Chanyeol kembali bergema, "Apa salah jika aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu?" Baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh. "Dulu aku benar-benar sayang padamu."

"Omong kosong," teriak Baekhyun saat tangannya sudah mencengkram knop pintu. "Jika kaupikir yang kaulakukan ini adalah penebusan dosa, Chanyeol. Maka kau mengambil langkah yang salah."

Pintu kamar mandi ia buka dan Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Baru saja berjalan dua langkah, Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Baekhyun menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. Tahukah Sehun tentang keberadaan Chanyeol? Atau Sehun sudah mencuri dengar percakapan antara dia dan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan bertanya, "Kau mendapatkan obatnya, Sehun?"

Baru saja pertanyaan itu terucap, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sembari merapikan kemejanya. Sepertinya dia juga terkejut mendapati Sehun berada di sana.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun memekik saat Sehun menariknya ke sofa terdekat tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sehun tidak menjawab alih-alih membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga tertelungkup, Baekhyun tetap berteriak namun Sehun sepertinya tidak perduli. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun berjalan mendekati keduanya, berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Sehun.

"Sehun, lepaskan Baekhyun! Kau ken - " Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat _bathrobe_ yang Baekhyun kenakan tersingkap, pelakunya tidak lain adalah Sehun. Lelaki itu menyentuh bokong Baekhyun yang memerah, dan lubang Baekhyun yang masih sedikit basah paska seks-nya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun buru-buru membetulkan kembali _bathrobe_ -nya dan duduk dengan benar saat Sehun mengendurkan pegangannya. Ditatapnya Sehun yang tengah menatap kosong pada lantai. Jelas raut kecewa dan rasa tidak percaya terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian melakukan ini di belakangku?" bisik Sehun, adalah hal wajar saat Baekhyun merasakan denyut nyeri di dadanya saat melihat tatapan yang terlihat di mata Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba menyentuh lengan Sehun namun lelaki itu menepisnya. "Aku terllihat bodoh di mata kalian, kan?"

"Tidak Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak, "Aku yang salah. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Aku - "

"Cukup, Baek!" geram Chanyeol membuat racauan Baekhyun terhenti. "Kami memulainya sejak kami dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian lama, Sehun. Kami memiliki masa lalu bersama."

Kali ini Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang paman, tatapan benci dan kecewa itu masih ada. Jelas Sehun tidak mengetahui tentang masa lalu antara pacar dan pamannya, dan itu adalah suatu hal yang mengejutkan untuknya.

"Kau telah beristri, paman. Apa itu tidak mencegahmu untuk berbuat keji di belakang keponakanmu sendiri?"

Ada jeda panjang setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun. Chanyeol masih berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua sambil mengacak rambutnya, terlihat frustasi. Sedangkan Baekhyun bimbang harus mengatakan apa, takut jika perkataannya akan memperburuk suasana.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama menginginkannya. _So_ , bagaimana ini berakhir?" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun melotot padanya dan Sehun yang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, terkekeh dengan sangat menyakitkan. Mendengar bahwa pacarnya menginginkan orang lain memang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, "Sehun, aku minta maaf - "

"Apa kaupikir aku terlalu baik untuk menerima maafmu?" Sehun menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Tatapan dinginnya ia layangkan pada Baekhyun yang penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. "Tetaplah bersama Park Chanyeol dan berselingkuhlah kalian di belakang istrinya, tapi tidak lagi di belakangku."

Ucapan final Sehun membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Tidak salah jika Sehun sangat marah dan kecewa padanya. Lelaki itu selalu menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi Baekhyun dengan alasan 'perasaan yang masih tersisa dari masa lalu' bisa membuatnya mengingkari hubungan mereka. Tidak salah jika Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintainya.

"Sehun, kau tidak harus memutuskannya. Walaupun aku menyukai Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku."

Bagaikan jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Matanya terus memandang ke kedua bola mata Chanyeol hingga pria tinggi itu membalas tatapannya, tidak habis pikir mengenai betapa teganya Chanyeol berkata seperti itu di hadapannya. Apakah ia seperti itu, seperti boneka atau pengganti? Sesuatu yang diperhatikan dan dibutuhkan saat sang pemeran utama tidak ada?

Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh tanpa ditahannya. Ia merasa sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa, sudah lebih menjadi kuat, berusaha terbangun saat banyak orang menenggelamkannya, namun masih saja dia melakukan itu. Kecerobohan. Perbuatan tanpa pikir panjang. Kaupikir apa yang bisa didapatkan dengan mengkhianati kepercayaan seseorang selain terjatuhnya diri sendiri?

Aku pantas menerima itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun namun lelaki itu sepertinya masih enggan menatap dirinya. Benar, beginilah seharusnya dia diperlakukan.

.

...

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamar Sehun. Setidaknya dia harus berpakaian yang pantas agar bisa keluar dari apartemen ini dan membawa barang miliknya bersamanya. Yah seperti itu. Setelah memastikan keadaannya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu dan mendapati Sehun masih di sana. Duduk di sofa dengan tatapan yang masih sedingin es. Baekhyun mendekati pemuda itu dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, Sehun." Baekhyun meletakkan kartu kredit yang Sehun berikan beberapa bulan lalu, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan calon suami, katanya saat menyerahkan kartu kredit itu.

"Pergi saja dari sini dan tidak perlu bersikap seolah kau merasa bersalah." Sehun melirik barang yang diletakkan Baekhyun di atas meja. "Oh, bukankah kau membodohiku karena ini, huh? Begitu mudah mengeruk uang dari lelaki bodoh sepertiku, kan?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat mendengar kalimat sarkasme dari Sehun. Memang benar ia senang dengan cara Sehun memanjakannya, tapi perasaannya pada Sehun bukanlah main-main, benar-benar menyayangi lelaki itu.

"Mungkin kaupikir aku bohong, tapi aku menyayangimu, Sehun."

"Katakan itu pada jalang yang membuka pahanya untuk paman dari pacarnya."

"Ya, kau boleh berpikir apapun tentangku." Menjawab makian Sehun sama saja menyulut api ke dalam bensin. "Apapun itu, aku berterima kasih padamu untuk semua yang kita lewati bersama."

Kalimat terakhir itu mengantarkan Baekhyun pada perpisahan mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan setelah hubungan Baekhyun-Chanyeol terbongkar, Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang ke rumah besar. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa tidak enak hati pada bocah seperti Sehun karena dia telah menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf, tapi kelakuannya yang seperti menghindari Sehun menunjukkan sebaliknya.

Entah ini adalah takdir atau sebuah kebetulan, setelah usaha menghindari keponakannya itu berlangsung, anak itu dengan santai masuk ke ruangan kerjanya. Benar sekali, mau dihindari pun tidak bisa, mereka punya relasi lain selain hubungan keluarga dan hubungan cinta; yaitu hubungan kerja.

"Beberapa pakaian Baekhyun masih berada di apartemenku. Ingin kubuang tapi aku ingat dia suka sekali dengan pakaian itu," seloroh Sehun setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan tentang proyek pekerjaannya. Dia memberi tatapan mengejek pada Chanyeol, "Oh, seharusnya aku tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk membuangnya. Bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan ' _bank'_ yang baru?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya mengambil sendiri barangnya dan malah bicara tentang ini padaku?" tanya Chanyeol, masih duduk manis di kursinya. Dia membalas tatapan mengejek Sehun dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

"Bukankah dia selalu ada di ranjangmu saat penismu butuh?" Telinga dan dada Chanyeol panas mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun.

"Dia bukan sekedar seks untukku, Sehun. Jangan coba-coba kau berkata begitu di hadapannya!" tandas Chanyeol, dengan suara rendah yang penuh penekanan. Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya memberi dengusan dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol dari kerah kemejanya.

"Aku sudah berkata seperti itu padanya, apa masalahmu?"

Sehun benar, apa masalah Chanyeol jika Sehun memang memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu. Apa yang dilakukan dirinya sendiri pada lelaki manis itu pun tidak jauh berbeda jahatnya. Tidak seharusnya dia menghakimi Sehun sementara dirinya juga dalang dari segala permasalahan di sini.

"Dulu, aku menyakitinya," bisik Chanyeol. Sudah kembali tenang sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kini pun, aku tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Aku _masih_ menyakitinya."

"Kau mencintainya." Sehun mendengus, "Kau sudah menikah, Paman."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun bersamaku." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Semua yang terlihat di sini adalah serba salah. "Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia bersamamu, Sehun. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Melihatnya kembali setelah sekian lama, _aku begitu merindukannya_."

"Jadi kau berniat melepas rindu dengannya sementara dia menjadi milikku, begitu?" Sehun masih belum menangkap maksud ataupun tujuan Chanyeol melakukan semua ini. Dari yang pria itu katakan, bukankah Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun di sisinya tanpa adanya kejelasan di antara keduanya? "Tidakkah itu terlalu egois? Untukku dan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa segala tentang hidup ini tidak melulu soal cinta. Didoktrin untuk memegang tanggung jawab sejak belia membuat Chanyeol harus mengambil keputusan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Begitu pula kali ini.

Dia menginginkan Baekhyun, namun tidak bisa mengikatnya.

"Kau..." Chanyeol memulai, melanjutkan dengan berat, "Berbaikanlah dengan Baekhyun."

"Aku dan Baekhyun?" Senyum mengejek di wajah Sehun terlihat kembali, dia mendengus, "Setelah yang kalian lakukan?"

"Dia hanya ..." Chanyeol terdiam di tengah perkataannya, bingung menjelaskan keadaan di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Dia hanya bimbang karena perasaannya padaku begitu tulus, Sehun. Walaupun kemungkinan itu hanya masa lalu, entah sekarang dia masih tulus padaku atau tidak."

.

.

Lonceng yang pasti berbunyi saat pintu kaca terbuka itu bergerak, membuat lelaki dengan kelopak mata bulan sabit itu menghela napas lelah. Baru saja ia meletakkan celemek hitam dan topi kasual yang dipakainya, pelanggan yang mungkin tidak membaca tulisan 'CLOSED' di pintu itu dengan santainya masuk ke dalam kedainya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami sudah tutu - " Baekhyun secara refleks kehilangan suaranya saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat familiar berdiri di hadapannya, hanya dibatasi oleh meja _counter_ dan alat pembuat kopi.

Park Chanyeol, dengan rambut hitam yang tertata rapi, dagu yang belum dicukur, dan kumis tipis yang ada di atas bibirnya. Park Chanyeol nampak sangat berbeda, namun tatapan mata bulatnya, Baekhyun masih sangat mengenalinya, ingat sampai mati.

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun?" suaranya pun masih sama, dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol. "Kau belum melupakanku, kan? Aku Chanyeol," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu, mengapa itu terdengar lucu di telinganya, huh? Melupakan? Luka yang tergores sangat dalam tidak mungkin tidak meninggalkan bekas.

"Kau tampak tua, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berhasil menemukan lagi suaranya. Tampak lebih rileks. "Ingin minum kopi dan mengobrol denganku?"

"A _mericano, please."_

.

..

"Delapan tahun membuatmu berubah banyak ya, Chanyeol," mulai Baekhyun setelah meletakkan se-cup Americano pesanan Chanyeol. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, berusaha serileks mungkin. Bohong besar jika Baekhyun tidak berdebar. Ia gugup, antara ingin marah, mengumpat, kesal, dan _rindu._

"Dan kau tidak banyak berubah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu selalu terlihat manis, apalagi jika tersemat senyum di wajah ayu itu. Baekhyun terlihat lebih berisi sekarang, dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Ya, memang. Dari kecil aku sulit untuk berubah," celetuk Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Termasuk sifatku yang mudah dimanfaatkan."

"Baekhyun - "

"Karena aku belum berubah dan masih ingin dibohongi, bersediakah kau memanfaatkanku kembali, Chanyeol?"

.

Selamat malam 1 sura.

Di malam yang horor ini, aku apdet bareng author horror, emak brida sama nenek sisca.. Sesuai mandat emak, aku nyelesaiin ff-ff ku dulu baru bikin yang lain. Laksanakan!

Pasti kalian udah baca story mereka kan yah. **Brida Wu and preciousca**.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengapresiasi ff ini. Saya juga masih belajar jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan.

Salam setan


End file.
